1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to high density cam-switch assemblies and more particularly to means for adjusting such assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microswitches or cam-switches are found in a myriad of applications in present day technology. In many installations, a plurality of such switches are utilized in modular fashion and are mounted in tight fitting and cramped corners. In such installations, it is quite difficult to adjust the switches to properly mate with the registering cams. Moreover, because the switches are usually positioned along a row, they are usually placed on a common plane and the only adjustment made is the relative position of the module with respect to the row of cams. In these installations, no provisions are made for individual cams. Because of the relatively high manufacturing tolerances built into the microswitches, it is indeed preferable to have the capability of individual switch adjustments.
It has been found that there is a high incidence of misalignment in such modular installations. After the row of switches has been aligned with the cams and the cams are rotated, an unacceptably high number of switches fail to be actuated. When this occurs, the entire module must be discarded and a new module is inserted until one is found where all of the switches are actuated.